La Princesa Cisne
by The-Writer2012
Summary: Cómo obtuvo Emma su apellido?


**La Princesa Cisne**

OUaT no es mía, le pertenece a sus creadores y a ABC

Bien la idea de escribir esta pequeña historia surgió porque siempre me he preguntado de donde Emma sacó su apellido. Está ubicado después del final de temporada

**La Princesa Cisne**

La maldición había sido rota hace casi un mes, aún se encontraban es Storybrooke y no tenían idea de cómo las cosas serían de ahora en adelante. Todos tenían sus recuerdos de vuelta, los miembros del concejo se reunían a menudo planeando o a mejor decir, tratando de averiguar las diferentes estrategias que tenían para proceder.

La magia inundaba ahora el pueblo, pero básicamente todo seguía igual, al parecer todos se estaban dando tiempo para adaptarse a los recuerdos de ambas vidas y claro, que estaban atentos al momento en que Regina y el Señor Gold comenzaran a intentar matarse el uno al otro. Pero por ahora, todo era calma.

Pero algo ciertamente acababa de cambiar, Emma y Henry acababan de llegar a su casa con una gran sonrisa en los labios, Snow y Charming los aguardaban en la sala mientras tomaban chocolate caliente

- y bien? – preguntó expectante Snow

- ya es oficial abu – le dijo Henry visiblemente emocionado – desde ahora soy Henry Swan – entregándole el sobre que tenía en la mano

- Wow, eso es fantástico cariño – le dijo Snow abrazándolo - ahora eres total y absolutamente su mamá – dijo mirando a Emma mientras seguía abrazando a Henry – estoy orgullosa de ti Emma – tomando una de las manos de su hija para apretarla

- gracias Snow – le dijo Emma devolviéndole el apretón acompañado de una sonrisa – y gracias a ti James, sin tu ayuda esto no habría sido posible – acercándose a él para darle un abrazo

- no tienes nada que agradecerme Emma – le dijo su James complacido de tenerla así de cerca, entre sus brazos – haría lo que fuera por ti – dándole un beso en la mejilla.

El trámite de obtener la custodia total de Henry, y el cambio de apellido, había sido algo bastante fácil, al parecer, la adopción no se realizó apropiadamente, pues Emma no firmó todos los documentos, e incluso quiso recuperar a su hijo en el tiempo límite fijado, la habían engañado diciéndole que ya era demasiado tarde y los términos se habían vencido, y todo esto había salido a la luz gracias a la ayuda de James

- así que señor Swan – le habló James a Henry en un tono muy formal – cómo quiere que celebremos su nuevo nombre?

- podemos sólo quedarnos aquí y compartir las galletas de abu con un poco de helado? – respondiéndole a su abuelo con otra respuesta

- lo que tú quieras – fue la respuesta de James

- además quiero saber algo – dijo Henry mirando a Emma inquisitivamente quien se había sentado en una silla junto a Snow

- qué pasa chico? – Le preguntó Emma – qué es lo que quieres saber?

- de donde salió nuestro apellido, por qué nos apellidamos Swan?

Todos miraron un poco sorprendidos a Henry, no se esperaban aquellas palabras por parte de él. Emma incluso lucía un poco impactada por la pregunta

- ahora que lo mencionas – comenzó a hablar Snow – eso es algo que también me encantaría conocer

- iré por las galletas y el helado para que Emma comience con la historia – dijo animadamente James, quien no tardó mucho en regresar con un plato lleno de galletas recién horneadas y el bote de helado con 4 cucharas

Emma había permanecido en silencio, aún no terminaba de asimilar la pregunta de Henry, hacía ya demasiado tiempo de eso, y ahora que lo recordaba, que ya era bastante extraño que pudiera hacerlo, le parecía divertido, e incluso algo extraño debido las coincidencias

- qué es tan divertido Emma – le preguntó Snow sonriendo al ver la sonrisa en el rostro de su hija

- ya lo veras Snow – tomando una galleta y una cucharada de helado, llevándosela a la boca – bueno – comenzó Emma – al principio Swan no era mi apellido – tomando otro poco de helado – era Road, porque se suponía que había sido encontrada abandonada en la carretera

- pero eso no fue lo que pasó – le dijo Henry un poco alarmado, pensando que Emma pudiera volver a pensar que nada de su actual vida era verdad

- lo sé chico – le dijo – puedo continuar? – le preguntó a lo que Henry asintió con la cabeza – luego que me devolvieron de mi segundo hogar adoptivo, cuando tenía algo más de cinco años, pasé algún tiempo en la casa de servicios sociales porque no encontraban un lugar donde ubicarme. Todas las tardes una de de las trabajadoras sociales colocaba una película, y un día, la escogida fue "El Lago de los Cisnes" – sonrió – era extraño, pero me sentía identificada con ella y creía que yo estaba hechizada y por eso no encontraba padres – se detuvo un momento para mirar a Snow y James - no sé cuantas veces la vi, he hice rabietas para que la colocaran, lo único que repetía todo el tiempo era "soy la princesa cisne, soy la princesa cisne" – imitando la voz de una niña pequeña – incluso, cuando me llamaban como Emma Road, les gritaba respondiéndoles que era la princesa cisne.

Así que un día, la señora Thomas, una de las trabajadoras sociales, dijo que iba a hacer mi sueño realidad. Me dijo que tal vez no podría hacerme una princesa, pero que podía concederme el ser un cisne, así que a partir de ese momento, sería Emma Swan – finalizó Emma – y me regaló esto – mostrando el prendedor de cisne que llevaba en su collar – sonriendo al recordar a aquella mujer que la trató siempre bien.

- pero si eres una princesa – le dijo James – nuestra princesa cisne – acariciándole la barbilla con cariño

- la princesa Emma Swan, mi amada hija – dijo con orgullo Snow

- gracias mamá – dijo Henry abrazándola – ahora tengo otra pregunta – haciendo ese gesto tan característico de él de cerrar un poco los ojos inclinando la cabeza - ¿cómo pasaste de ser una soñadora creyente a la Emma que vino por primera vez a Storybrooke?

- bueno chico – comenzó Emma – confórmate con saber que fue gracias a pasar 11 años más dentro del sistema – besándole la cabeza

Henry la miró por un instante, pero no insistió más e el asunto, sabía que aquella época no había sido la mejor para su mamá.

Por ahora los cuatro permanecieron sentados, compartiendo en familia helado y galletas, esperando el momento en que todo lo que estaba destinado a pasar comenzara, por ahora, sólo por ahora, disfrutaban juntos que la vida siguiera igual.

**Fin**


End file.
